


Nobody's Home

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Everybody Dies, Gen, IDK what this even is TBH, Insanity, Mental Instability, Murder, Violence, sk isnt ok, sk needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: He smiled to the outside world, but he was never really there.





	Nobody's Home

**Author's Note:**

> oof wow this is really edgy...idk where i got this idea from but its here. this is just a short story about a serial killer that really isnt ok.

Over the years, he was slowly dying inside the prison that was his mind. Voices whispering awful things to him. He was trapped on the inside. He smiled to the outside world, but he was never really there. 

Eventually, he became so weak that he couldn’t even smile anymore. The outside world tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t hear them because he was on the edge of death. He died quietly, leaving nobody home in his mind.

He walked around without any emotion or passion. He was a zombie, walking on this earth without any purpose. He didn’t know how the humans didn’t notice him among them. But then an idea bloomed in his decaying brain: What if he got them to notice him?

He took the knife to his house. The man tried to fight this zombie, but zombies don’t die so easily, this zombie put up a fight. In the end, he won the fight. A small smile appeared on the zombie’s face, which was a rare occurrence.

Suddenly, a light flickered on in his decaying brain. The light was dim, allowing a shadow to appear in his brain. The shadow wrapped its arms around the light and whispered praise. The light finally got the love it needed, and it craved more and more. There was somebody home, but it wasn’t the same person who lived here before.

The light walked around. Everyone around him was sad and he didn’t know why. He walked by a house, there was nobody home. It was sad that this house was empty, so sad that he smiled.

The light grew more hungry for love. It needed more to keep the light alive. While the outside world was distracted, he sneaked around in the shadows to release them from this world. He figured what he did was good. They will finally be free of their suffering, and he will get the love he needed.

There was one woman left in the world. It was a woman somebody once knew, but that person wasn’t here anymore. That person hasn’t been home in a long time. He decided to free her of her suffering.

She screamed for mercy, but her cries weren’t heard. The person she was crying for wasn’t home. His knife plunged into her stomach, tears and blood came out of her before she stopped breathing.

He walked around. There was nobody here. The outside world was gone. His finally completed his mission. The shadow left his rotten brain, taking the light with it. He was dead inside again.

He walked into his house. He stopped in front of the mirror, but what he saw confused him. A woman stood in the mirror. She was someone that somebody must have knew. She was crying and yelling. 

But all of her screams weren’t heard, because nobody was home. Nobody existed anymore.


End file.
